Goof Troop: The Teenage Years
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: Ever wondered what happened during before and after the two Goofy films? Well I'm giving you a hypothesis of what I think that happened during those times. This is going take us all the from Goof Troop. On the story The Life & Times Of: Before and After
1. Chapter 1

Goof Troop: The Teenage Years

Ch. 1

"Characters"

**Did you ever wonder what ever happened during, between, and after the movie A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, and its series Goof Troop? Well this is what I think what happened during those times.**

**Inspiration: The Life & Times Of: Before and After by Cool Steve**

**Goofy Goof** is the father of Max Goof. Somewhere in the series Goof Troop, he and his son, Max moves next to the Pete's all the way from their former home in the city. Goofy's biggest weaknesses are that he has trouble paying attention; he has a short attention span, and is scatterbrained. He is also haphazard and clumsy. He often drives his neighbor, Pete, up the wall. Goofy is laid back, and many times turns the other cheek when Pete insults him, though a very few times he does become enraged and gets back at Pete, when the offense goes far enough. Voiced by Bill Farmer.

**Max ****Goof** the son and only child of Goofy. He is around 11 years old at the beginning of the story until it skips a few years later. He is in the same grade as his buddy, PJ. When he was little he always loved to skateboard. Max is also not an only child, (well in my mind let's put it as that.) He has an older brother in high school. The mother of Max was deceased before Goof Troop. During high school in the beginning wasn't all that popular. On the last day of school he became more in the crowd ever since. He and his friends made other popular friends while during his sophomore year because of doing sports. Voiced by Dana Hill in the beginning. Later on, in the story voiced by Jason Marsdon.

**Peter "PJ" Pete Junior** is the son and the oldest of Pete and Peg. He is around 11 to 12 years old, and is in the same grade as his buddy, Max. He is pretty laidback, and kind of acts and talks like he is never enthusiastic about very many things, except for his friend, Max, when they are working together to achieve something. He sometimes questions his dad's intelligence, whenever he gets involved in any of his plans or schemes. PJ, both in the series and in the films, is voiced by Rob Paulsen.

**Peter Pete** is a used-car salesman, and has a family who includes his wife, Peg, his son, Pete Junior (PJ for short), his daughter, Pistol, and their dog, Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and even though he is no longer openly known as being villainous, he is still moderately a slime ball, who is conniving, as well as abrasive, obnoxious, truculent, and even greedy about getting money. He often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. Often his schemes backfire, or he feels guilty about his oafish behavior and works to set things right. His wife, Peg, often attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude, and his son PJ is a complete opposite of his father in behavior, as he is good friends with Goofy's son, Max, in the series and the feature film A Goofy Movie and it's direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie. As for how it is in the series, it is revealed somewhere in it that one of the reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much and takes pleasure in conning or undermining him is because when Pete was a quarterback in a big High School football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and lose the game because Goofy accidentally hit him in the face with a pom pom, revealing that Goofy was on the cheerleading squad in high school. However, in the spin-offs, Pete is much less of a bully and more of a genuine friend, especially towards Goofy and his son. With the same typical booming voice as always, Pete is voiced by Jim Cummings.

**Peg Pete** is Pete's wife and the mother of both PJ and Pistol. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that Peg was a cheerleader at high-school, where she met Goofy and Pete. When Goofy left Spoonerville for a short amount of time, Peg married Pete and settled down. Over the course of the series, she is revealed to be somewhat overbearing towards Pete, and yet amiable towards their neighbour Goofy, on one occasion going so far as kissing him. Peg works as an estate-agent in Spoonerville, but little is revealed of her business life in the show. Peg is voiced by April Winchell.

**Pistol Pete** is the daughter and the youngest of Pete and Peg. She is somewhere from 4 to 6 years old, and is in kindergarten. Pistol is a very hyperactive and talkative child, where she has a tendency to shoot off her mouth and bounce up and down. She is crazy about wanting to play with everything or always be in her play area, but she can be very frank, and she wants to get her own way in a lot of things that involve her, and she sometimes gets competitive towards her brother, PJ, and his friend, Max. Throughout the whole series, Pistol gets herself into a mess a few times, causing either PJ and Max, or even her father, Pete to have to bail her out. Pistol is voiced by Nancy Cartwright.

**Recurring Characters **

**Robert 'Bobby' ****Zimmeruski** a new guy coming in later on in the story. He seems to have a love for cheese and also cheese in a can products. PJ found Bobby in an AV equipment room at their high school when they needed equipment for something on the last day of freshman year. He even went to the same college with Max and PJ to skate in the College X-Games.

**Roxanne ****Martin **Max's love interest throughout the entire story. (In my mind) Max started to like her in the 8th grade. On the last day of school of freshman year he made a little sort of concert in the Auditorium during the assembly. After that little incident she became his girlfriend and been dating ever since.

**Stacey Mack**she is Roxanne's best friend and organizes a party for the Power Line concert. A might be love interest to Bobby.

**Chad **The guy who in A Goofy Movie makes a cameo appearance in song "After Today".

**Lamar Chase **a friend and enemy to the gang, but mostly seen as a friend. He's on the basketball team.

**More ****Characters High School Season**

**Somazia "Mazi" Pelzer **Mya's best friend and on the girls basketball team.

**Jayquan "Jay" Pelzer **On the boy's softball team and an ex-member of the band. He sometimes helps out with the performances. He's also the older cousin of Somazia Pelzer.

**Destiny "Mya" Berry **A popular and rich girl who is very friendly to the gang. She's also a cheerleader and plays softball for the girl's softball team.

**Joshua "Big Josh" Matthews **A tall and fat kid who is in the popular crowd. Josh is very friendly and can be somewhat mean. He's on the football and softball team. He has another nickname called "Mixer" because Josh can rap and also mostly the DJ for the school dances.

**Teliyah Myers **A freshman in high school. She only has one class with Max and the others and that is band/music.

**Samantha Hodges **A sarcastic and loud sophomore. She is one of the bad tenth graders who sometimes can get smart. She doesn't think about what she says it'll just come out of her mouth. The good thing about Samantha is that she's one of the smartest though.

**Jasmine "Jazz" Shuler **She is a senior on the girls basketball team. She is good friends with Mazi and Mya.

**Dayquan "Dusty" Berry **Big Brother of Mya Berry. He's a senior who will be attending to the same college that was seen in An Extremely Goofy Movie, where he got a scholarship to play football.

**Characters College Season**** Only**

**Bradley Uppercrust III (College Season Only)** The leader to the five time winning College X-Games team The Gammas. He and Max have a rivalry.

**Tank (College Season Only) **Bradley's right hand man. This takes place in An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is the second leader to the five time winning team of The Gammas.

**Beret Girl (College Season Only) **A girl that is mostly seen in the Bean Scene coffee shop. Max, Bobby, and PJ all shows an interest in her in the movie though took an attraction to PJ out of all of them.

**Rene Johnson (College Season Only) **A basketball player for the girls. She is mostly seen with her friend Ashley Carson.

**Ashley Carson (College Season Only) **Another basketball player for college team. She is very outgoing and also can be a little obnoxious.

**Danny Berry (College Season Only) **He's on the football team for the college that everybody will be going to.

**Dinequa**** Shuler (College Season Only) **She is a freshman in college already has her own house. She has baby boy named Ta'jaiah the dad left them but still sees his son. She has a new boyfriend named Dontrell (will be mentioned a few times but not in the story except for one Prologue.)

**Brittany Washington ( College Season Only) **She is a friend and enemy depends on what they're going to do. She is seen with Leesha, Jasmine, Jaquieta, Rene, and LaQuanda.

**Minor Characters**** High School and College Season**

**Whitney Jefferson**

**Ke'Shona Shuler**

**Janeka Williams**

**Alexus Tullock**

**Sharday Summers**

**Alexander "AJ" Govan Junior**

**Antonio "Tio" Green**

**John Stevens**

**Lisa Mowry **The girl with the credit cards in A Goofy Movie

**McKelvy Prince**

**Chanwetta Glenn **little sister of Rockam

**Rockam Glenn **big brother of Chanwetta

**Sharika and Tyrika Berry (No relation to Dusty or Mya Berry)**

**Davata Henderson**

**Candita **

**Kayla Fryar**

**Dorian Brooks**

**Shanequa Beard**

**Artegra "Te" Simmons **big sister of Roy

**Roy Simmons **little brother of Artegra

**Loriel Daies**


	2. Chapter 2

Goof Troop: Teenage Years

Ch 2

"Theories/Facts"

Here are some theories and facts from the Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, and An Extremely Goofy Movie. Mostly theories that I think would have happened.

**Max and PJ''s Friendship**

Goof Troop came out in the year of '92 right. PJ and Max have been friends since he moved. A Goofy Movie came out in '95, so that would make about four to five years of their friendship during that time.

**Robert 'Bobby' Zimmeruski**

Let's pretend that they introduced Bobby Zimmeruski in Goof Troop as a twelve year old in the show. PJ and Max were also twelve, so I'm guessing that they were the first ones to speak or hang around Bobby.

**Peg and Pistol?**

The year of 1994 Peg and Pete had a divorce.

I'll tell you one thing that I hate about AGM; it totally cuts out everything from the TV series. I mean did you ever wonder what ever happened to Peg and Pistol. This is why I think they didn't make an appearance in both of the films.

**Goofy's Jobs**

This always confused me. I mean he was working with Pete at Photo sessions where it seemed to be at a mall. Because when Goofy returned to give the baby back it looked like there was an escalator behind them.

Toys factory another job (seen in AEGM) the photo business didn't go to well.

My only reason why they're not working together anymore, after A Goofy Movie.

**They're Cat's and Dog's Death**

Waffles was attacked by Pete's dog Chainsaw.While Chainsaw was running around the street and got hit by a car.

They're another set of characters that were missing from both of the films.

**Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Hitchhiking**

On the Open Road Mickey Mouse and Donald were both on the sidewalk walking.

They were also going to the Powerline Concert. If you look closely Mickey and Donald were in the arena while Powerline was singing I-2-I.

**First Appearance of Roxanne**

Let's say she was introduced in the Goof Troop series. The gang is thirteen in middle school of their eighth grade year and they see a girl they seen for the first time.

A theory of how I think Max first seen her_. _Besides when AGM was aired they said it was in Max's freshman year during his high school time. So I'm guessing he probably started to like her in the eighth grade.

**Max's Job**

In the mid-January of 2001 Max decided that he wanted a job. So he asked his dad if he can snag him one at the House of Mouse. Mickey said of course he can.

This fact is true because House of Mouse aired in January 13, 2001. So since Goofy and Mickey are very good friends they let Max get a job as the parking valet.

**College X-Games**

It's very similar to the X-Games if you watch ESPN. ESPN only have summer and winter X-Games so the games that AEGM is in probably the summer X-Games. There's no such thing as a College X-Games.

**The High School they attend**

Okay there's a lot of fans that say that a high school named Hayes High School was the name of the school that Max and friends went to.

If you look closely in the scene there was a football player in the circle where they were shouting out Max's name that has a big 'H' on his jersey. So I'm using Hayes High School.

**Cheddar Whizzy**

"Cheddar! Arrrrrrooooooo! Cheddar Whizzy" Cheddar Whizzy is a real cheese brand for a spray canned cheese.

**Max's Embarrassing Date**

Max works at the House of Mouse, he sometimes plans dates for him and Roxanne. Then his dad overheard a conversation with Limoure. The House of Mouse staff said that they'll keep him away by making distractions.

A real House of Mouse episode where Max planned a date with Roxanne. Her first appearance since the film A Goofy Movie.

**Extreme Sport Abilities**

He keeps practicing everyday when he was a child and a teenager even though he plays other sports at school. People from school keep calling him the next Tony Hawk.

A reason to how I think Max is a great extreme sports athlete.

**Stacey**

A valley girl, that Bobby starts to like.

In A Goofy Movie I think that her voice sound like she's from the country. So I think that she has a valley accent. Bobby starts to like was in the scene where they were at the end-of-the-year party at her house. Bobby looked like he was interested in her when he took off her glasses for a quick moment to look at her.

**Other Sport Abilities**

"Let's play ball dad." A quote from AEGM

Max would probably go out for the baseball team. Since he's an athlete and all why not make him go out for other sports too.

Max would be a good softball, basketball, and baseball player. So I'm letting him try out for all of these other sports. The more sport teams you're in the more popularity and attention you can get around school.

**The Characters on the List**

Some of these characters are based on my life at school. Like Mya, Mazi, Jayquan, Joshua Matthews Big Josh.

I added some of the other characters in here

**Andrew 'Drew' Williams**

**Melody Jackson**

**Darryl Shuler **


	3. Chapter 3

Goof Troop: The Teenage Years

Ch3

"Stories in Order"

The Early Years

Season 1

Prologue

A Goofy Pilot

Back to School

School Dazed

Let's Wait a While

Playing Tigers

It's Maniac Phantom

Sixteen Candles

Thanksgiving It to Me

A Santa Baby?

The Case of the Almost Broken Heart

Me and My Shadow

He Got Game?

I Believe I Can Fly (Part 1)

I Believe I Can Fly (Part 2)

Season 2

Unemployment Up, Pride Down

You Drivin' Me Crazy

Pop Art

Can You Give Me Some Credit?

A Goof-Man by Another Name

Crappy Birthday

Everybody Loves Whom

Dad, I Don't Need an Edumacation

Dad's Other Boy

Take This Job and Love It

I Know What You Did Last Thursday

Meet the Parents, In this case Parent

Checkmate Dad

I-2-I

Stuck On You

Grow Up or Get Out

Season 3

It's A Family Thing

Step Mother Mishap

Keeping It

Spy Games

A Miserable Life

Dream Seller

East Meets West

It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Hip-Hop World

The Player's Thing (Part 1)

Big Lights, Big Cities (Part 2)

The Love of Skate or Fame

Zen Dad

Sink or Swim

Season 4

Follow That Car

Dirty Laundry

Manic Monday

You Don't Have to Go Home

Dad's Home

Who Brought Jive Turkey?

Shock Jock

Lock Blockn'

Rock and a Hard Place

Contract High

Accidental Love (Part 1)

Accidental Love (Part 2)

Glug, Glug

Save the First Dance

Cap and Frown

The Graduates

Season 5

**Note: This is the college season, so some characters will stay while other characters will be new.**

The Rivalry Starts

Money's Tight and So Are My Abs

House Dad

Static Clingy

Study Buddy

Where's My Yemmy?

One More Try, Oh No

College X-Games Semi Finals (Part 1)

College X-Games Finals (Part 2)

Who's The Boss?

It's Beginning to Look A lot Like… Venice

Skateboarding, Fame, and Older Woman

Tijuana Break Up

Dump Me? Dump You!

Recipe For Disaster

The Reel World

Double Trouble

I Love LA (Part 1)

I Love LA(Part 2)

**AN: Like I said in between and after A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. These tales will go in this order and the summaries will be inside of the stories while you're reading them. I hope you like all of these titles.**

**P.S I don't own the Goofy Movie or An Extremely Goofy Movie. Or it's characters.**


End file.
